


Kun Do Iilah

by BleFotia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleFotia/pseuds/BleFotia
Summary: Odahviing lorot nau iilah, fil, ahrk faal Dovahkiin. Odahviing contemplates the moon, stars, and the DragonbornDovahzul/English





	Kun Do Iilah

**Author's Note:**

> Drem Yol Lok Guys and Girls! It's me, Ble Fotia. Its taken just over a year and a half, but I've uploaded the final version of Kun Do Iilah, and now I've uploaded it to Archive Of Our Own, too! It has both English and Dovahzul, for those of you who have no clue what it says in the Dovahzul. Enjoy and Lok Thu'um my friends!

Ol Dovah, Zu'u lost kovir Vus nol avok, ahrk lok nol atum.  
As Dragon, I have enjoy Nirn from above, and sky from below.

Fos zu'u lokaal zok los iilah  
What I love the most is the moon.

Eruvos do dilon, neben lokalaat Vus, Zu'u lost staavek iilah  
Year of dead, under beloved Nirn, I have missed the moon.

Nahlaas ontzos, nuz kast neben Alduin imaar.  
Alive again, but enslaved under Alduin.

Ruz Zu'u los poltor naal dovahkiin, ahrk fus wah aam.  
Then I was enslaved by the Dragonborn and forced to serve.

Nuz dovahkiin los dremsil in.  
But the Dragonborn is a benevolent master

Lovuneh fus, ahrk nunon ko praag.  
Seldom forces and only when in need.

Wo los pruz?  
Who is better?

Alduin uv Dovahkiin?   
Alduin or Dragonborn

Zu'u mindok ni.  
I know not

Zu'u dreh mindok Zu'u egnah Dovahkiin.  
I do know I prefer the Dragonborn.

Voth Alduin, Zu'u fey ko Skulfdan.  
With Alduin, I stay In Skulfdan.

Voth Dovahkiin, Zu'u los stin wah bo Keizaal neben lokalaat fil ahrk iilah.  
With Dragonborn, I am free to fly Skyrim under my beloved stars and moon.

Zu'u krif fah Dovahkiin.   
I fight for the Dragonborn.

Rok wo gevahzen ok zul lost avokei.   
He who has proved his voice superior.

Rok pruzaan Alduin, diistkiin do Bormah.   
He has bested Alduin, firstborn of Father.

To Zu'u fozir laas wah Alduin, Zu'u fozir stin wah Dovahkiin.   
Though I owe my life to Alduin, I owe the Dragonborn nothing.

Nid. Zu'u fozir mok daal lok ahrk fil.   
No. I owe him for returning to me the sky and stars.

Zu'u fen kiibok Dovahkiin wah Sovengarde, Oblivion, ahrk zek.  
I will follow the Dragonborn to Sovengarde, Oblivion, and back.


End file.
